Pop Sensations in High School
by BeautifulHalfBlood
Summary: Percy and Abby Jackson are twin celeberity singers. What happens when they go to Goode High School, where their cousin Thalia and her boyfriend, Nico, already attend. Watch as Percy falls for blonde beauty, Annabeth Chase. See Abby crash in love with mischievouse trouble maker, Connor Stoll. One things for sure. Goode High has just gotten interesting!
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first fan fiction stories, so please be nice about it. I know I'm probably not very good at this so far. Just know I appreciate every review and I'm trying. **

Thalia and Nico approached their friends, hearing them talk about the Jackson Pair's new song along with the rest of the school. Rachel bragged, "I'm Percy's girlfriend. He is so in love with me." Everyone looked at her when she scoffed, "Percy would never date someone like you." Rachel sneered, "As if he'd date a Goth like you!" Thalia exclaimed, "I would not date my cousin!" Travis said softly, "Thalia, what are you doing?"

Rachel laughed and exclaimed, "Percy and Abby Jackson be related to you? As if!" Nico informed her, "She's not lying. I met Percy and Abby. They're like my brother and sister." Drew rolled her eyes and popped her gum. She snorted, "As if they'd ever hang out with you." Rachel yelled, "These two think they know the Jackson Pair!"

Thalia rolled her eyes, when her phone rang. She flipped it open and demanded, "What?" She had it on speakerphone. A boy's voice complained, "That's not very nice, Thals. Don't you miss your two favorite cousins?" Thalia scoffed, "You're my only cousins." A girl remarked in the phone, "You seem to be in a better mood than last night. When you hung up on us!" Nico leaned over her and yelled, "Hey, Perce, Ab!" Percy called, "Hey, Nico!" Abby suddenly ordered, "Turn around." Rachel rolled her eyes, her arms crossed.

Thalia demanded, "Why?" Percy asked, "Do you trust us?" Thalia and Nico both yelled, "No!" Abby muttered, "Thanks…" Two voices from behind them said, "Hey. Miss us?" Everyone turned, seeing two teenagers. They stepped out of the shadows, grinning.

The boy had messy black hair and green eyes. His eyes seemed to be a sparkling sea green that was beautiful. He had a six pack, but he didn't try to show it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black t-shirt with 'I'm Awesome!' scrawled across it. He had black sneakers on his feet. He had a trouble maker's grin that made your heart melt. He was tall, but lithe like a tiger.

The girl had long curly black hair. It tumbled down to her waist and had one bright red streak on the side. Her eyes were like the boy's and enchanting. She was thin, but it was naturally. She was wearing lacy black leggings and a denim skirt. She had a red scarf wrapped loosely around her waist. She had on a simple black tank top, but a short red jacket. On her feet were black high-tops.

Percy and Abby Jackson, the two twin pop stars they'd been talking about, were in front of them.

**I'm thinking Abby will end up with Connor. What do you think? There are ways more characters that will be seen in the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Until next time, review and I'll see you soon!**

**Bella (BeautifulHalfBlood)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Thalia and Nico were the first to react. They both sprinted past the shell shocked teens. Nico grabbed Abby by the waist, spinning her around. Thalia lunged forward, hugging Percy. Percy and Abby both were laughing as they were released. Suddenly the doors swung open, showing Grover Underwood and Jason Grace. Both slowed as they saw the Jacksons. Jason finally grinned and exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here?" Grover limed over and asked, "Yeah and why didn't anybody tell me?"

Abby smiled. "We wanted to surprise you guys," Percy explained. Clarisse La Rue demanded, "How do you two know Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Grover?"

Percy grinned and explained, "Thalia and Jason are our cousins, but more like our brother and sister. We met Nico when we seven and he's like our younger brother. Grover is my best friend." Abby laughed at the expressions on their faces.

Grover smiled and said, "As much as this is amusing, we do have classes." Percy, Thalia, and Nico all glared at him. Jason rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Nico and Thalia will take you to the office." Thalia glared at her brother, but muttered,  
"Come on." They led them towards the office, breaking the others out of their trance. Jason told Grover, "Well, at least high school is interesting.

**I edited this, but I may have to do it again. Thanks so much for everyone's patience! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO.**

Everyone filed into the classroom, talking and laughing. The teenagers that saw the Jacksons earlier were still stunned. Mrs. Lien entered, papers almost overflowing out of her arms. Mrs. Lien was a young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was scatterbrained, but sweet. She dumped the papers on her desk and called, "Class, take your seats. Settle down, everyone!"

At that moment, the door opened revealing Thalia with Percy and Abby. Thalia handed a note to Mrs. Lien and explained, "This is from the vice-principal about why I'm late. Blame it on Perce and Abby." Percy said sarcastically, "Thanks so much, my dear cousin." Abby rolled her eyes, shooting them both dirty looks.

Mrs. Lien said flustered, "Well, Percy, there's a seat next to Annabeth, the girl with blonde hair. Abby, you can sit next to Travis and Connor. They look alike." Both nodded and sat down. Thalia smirked and sat next to Nico. She continued, "Annabeth, will you please show Percy around, Connor, may you do that with Abby?" Both nodded.

The bell rang and the class filed out.

**Sorry, but I have exams this week. I need but start doing during the daytime. LOL**

**Bella**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO.**

Percy stood as Annabeth pulled her bag over her shoulder. She asked, "Can I see your schedule for a moment?" He pulled it out of his backpack and handed it to her. A few moments later, she handed it back to him. She informed him, "You have history with me. Let's go." She led him through the crowds of students, following his lead on ignoring the student's gasps and murmurs.

At lunch, Thalia dropped into a seat next to Nico and grinned at them. Chris Rodriguez demanded, "Why didn't you tell us you were related to the Jackson pair?" Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "Because. Percy and Abby are two idiotic teenagers who can sing. Same as everybody else in this world." Behind her, a voice said sarcastically, "Feel the love, Thals." She smiled cheekily and said, "I know!" Jason appeared with his girlfriend, Piper by his side. As the two sat down, Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Please don't kill each other. Abby and I don't want to have to explain to Aunt Sally about you two strangling each other." Abby bounced up, exclaiming, "I heard my name! Can we sit?"

Grover laughed and said, "Nice to know you two haven't changed." Percy threw one arm around Grover's shoulder and said cheerfully, "Of course not, G-Man." Connor said in amazement, "How long have you guys known each other?" Abby sat next to Jason and laughed. She explained, "Thals and Jase might as well be our brother and sister, we've known each other since birth! We met Grover when we were eleven. Well, Percy almost ran him over with his skate board. Nico, when we were eight."

**That's all for now! Please review!**

**Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so slow, but I'm still learning about my own writing techniques! So any stories I write in the future will definitely already be half written before I post any chapters! Thanks for the ones who have been reading this story, you have no idea how much it means to me that people like my writing! As everyone already knows, I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. And now I present chapter five of Two Pop Sensations!**

Rachel sauntered up and asked sweetly, "Percy, Abby, would you two like to sit with us instead of them?" She spat out 'them' like it was poison. Percy said, "Nah, we'd rather sit with humans." He picked up a piece of pizza from his plate, chewing it thoughtfully. He swallowed and exclaimed, "Hey, there are some seats over there!" He gestured to the 'popular' table. Abby smiled sweetly and said innocently, "Thanks for the offer though!" She waved and said sweetly, "Buh-bye!"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at them, before flouncing off. Thalia grinned and said triumphantly, "This is why I love you guys!" Percy's eyes widened and her ducked behind Abby. He growled, "Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" Thalia rolled her eyes and muttered, "Real mature." Percy's grin returned as he exclaimed, "I know!"

Piper said, "You know you guys are really funny." Abby said cheerfully, "Why, thank you!" Nico pleaded, "Don't encourage them. I can live with Abby's terrible jokes, but don't make me have to listen to Percy." Percy stuck his tongue out at him, before asking, "Do you guys want to come over today?" Thalia grinned and said, "Sure, if everybody else has no problem with it." Leo grinned and said, "Of course we have no problem with it!"

* * *

Piper asked, "Is this it?" Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Will, Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth, and Grover all stood outside the apartment the Jackson gave them. Grover nodded and he pulled out a key and started to unlock the door. Seeing the confused looks, he explained, "Abby and Percy gave Jason, Nico, Thalia, and me a key." As the door swung open, the teenagers entered the penthouse.

They were in a large living room, with white walls and a large window that basically took over the wall. Dark rugs went over hardwood floors. A white sofa was in the middle of the room with another to the right. Across from both were two white armchairs. Dark blue blankets were thrown across the back of the others. A dark brown coffee table was in front of the first sofa with several magazines and books sprawled across it. A flat screen TV was on a brown cabinet with clear doors. A grand piano was in the back of the room.

Grover led them through the apartment to a room where they heard voices. Upon entering, they saw what they believed, practice room. Guitars rested on the sides of the room with a key board along with a drum set. On the stage were another keyboard and drum set, along with microphones. Percy was sitting cross legged on the floor with a guitar resting in his lap. Abby was Indian style on a table. Thalia and Nico were sitting on the stage, their legs hanging off. Jason was sitting next to Percy, with both teenagers back to the wall.

Percy's hands were flying over the guitar strings. Both were singing.

_(Percy)_

_Oooooooh_

_Heres to the Mondays  
Watching all the cars on the freeway  
I aint got a thing to do  
Can I sit here next to you?  
And oh oh ohhh_

_(Abby)_

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid  
'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday  
Could you give me a shot?  
And Ill work with what I got  
Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I aint broke.  
You know?_

_(Both)_

_Oooooooh  
Heres to us uh-oh  
Heres to us  
Ooooooooooh_

_(Percy)_

_Ooooooooooh_

_Heres to us uh-oh  
Heres to never winning first place  
Heres to crying on your birthday  
Heres to every single heartbreak  
Heres to us  
Heres to us_

_(Percy)_

_Heres to the mistakes  
Somehow they always drop you in the right place  
So, lets go another round  
Till the sky is falling down  
And well laugh at all the shakers and movers  
Now whos the loser?  
What a joke._

_(Both)_

_Oooooooooooooh  
Heres to us uh-oh  
Heres to us  
Oooooooooooooh  
Heres to us uh-oh  
Heres to never winning first place(come on)  
Heres to crying on your birthday (on your birthday)  
Heres to every single heartbreak  
Heres to us  
Heres to us_

_(Abby)_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Im a player, Im a hater  
But I swear you would never know  
Cause I got a smile on_

_(Percy)_

_Im an ex-con  
That just got off parole  
Couldve been a contender, a pretender  
Like Brando Play the role  
But Im not so what? And thats just how it goes._

_Yeah!_

_Oooooooooooooh  
Heres to us uh-oh  
Heres to us_

_(Both)_

_Heres to us uh-oh  
Heres to us  
Oooooooooooooh_

_Heres to us uh-oh(Abby)  
Heres to never winning first place(Abby)  
Heres to crying on your birthday (Percy)  
Heres to all the bad first dates (Abby)  
Heres to every single heartbreak(Abby)  
Heres to raining on your own parade! (Percy)  
Heres to showing up anyway (Percy)  
Heres to us (Both)  
Heres to us (Both)  
Heres to (Both)  
Heres to the Mondays (Percy)_

Thalia grinned and exclaimed, "Awesome!" Grover spoke up, "I agree." Several heads snapped towards them, making Grover snicker. Percy grinned and said, "Hey, Grover." Grover studied him for a moment, before saying, "No, whatever you want no." Percy groaned and slumped half on Jason, wailing. Jason shoved his cousins off of him, standing. He strode over and sat next to Abby after giving her a look that said clearly she better not act like her brother. Percy muttered a curse under his breath, leaning on his elbows to glare at the blonde. He flopped back down a moment later, muttering about evil cousins.

Thalia threw her head back, laughing. Percy pouted. Jason rolled his eyes and called, "Are you done with your temper tantrum yet, Perce?" A moment later, Jason was sprinting past them, a furious musician on his heels. Abby buried her face in her hands, before lifting her head. As she slid off the table, she asked, "Why the Hades do I put up with them?" Nico said simply, "You have no choice." Suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs and they heard shouting. Several more crashes and Nico smirked and said dryly, "Ladies first." Thalia and Abby glared at him and Thalia shoved him backwards. Both females went upstairs where they heard more crashes and yelling, leaving Nico sprawled on the floor.

**Thanks for reading and please review! However, please note this story will be on the back burner for a little while. School started and I'm already swamped. I will be updating on this, but I'll be focusing more on The Outsider with Green Eyes. Thanks everyone for reading! Please send me a review, they make me update faster!**


End file.
